Back for Revenge
by Amerique
Summary: Bobby Baxter is back after spending a few years in jail for beating Bo back in middle school. But B.B. ain't back to be friends, he's back for revenge. Will he succeed in getting his revenge on Bo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll. Here's the first chapter of that sequel I mentioned possibly writing to The Bully. I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed The Bully. I'm hoping ya'll like this story as much as the first one! Please R&R! Thanks!**

**Bo is 18, Daisy is 21, and Luke is 23.**

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and cousins Bo and Luke Duke were on their way to the Boars Nest for happy hour. Bo was driving the car that he and Luke had built from the wheels up, the General Lee. The General Lee was the fastest car in three counties and the Duke boys were the best drivers around. The General Lee was also the most well known car in Hazzard, with its orange paint job, big black 01 trimmed in white on both doors, and a giant rebel flag painted on the roof, and the name General Lee painted above both doors. Bo had honey blond hair, baby blue eyes, and a smile that could charm an angry rattlesnake. Or at least an angry woman, usually. His older cousin, Luke had dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, and was usually the one who got himself and Bo out of the trouble Bo usually ended up getting them into.

"Hey Bo, mind slowin' it down some? I'd like to get to the Boars Nest in one piece." Luke said.

"Aw, c'mon Luke, don't ya trust me?"

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's your driving that's got me worried."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just get us there in one piece."

"Roger." Bo said with a smile as he turned the wheel sharply to the right to make the turn into the Boars Nest parking lot.

"That was fast." Luke said as he climbed out of the General Lee. Because the General Lee was the Duke Boys race car, the doors were welded shut for safety purposes.

"I told you that we'd get here in one piece." Bo said with a smile as he clapped Luke on the back before making his way inside the bar. Luke couldn't help but smile at his youngest cousin's attitude. Bo wasn't only Luke's cousin, but he was also his best friend. Even though they get into fights, even a couple of fist fights, now and again, they always remained the best of friends.

Luke followed his baby cousin inside and looked around for him. Luke spotted him almost immediately flirting with one of the local girls near the jukebox. Luke couldn't help but chuckle at his young cousin's sad attempts to win a date with the girl he had just been flirting with. Bo walked over to Luke, his head hung low and his shoulders slumped.

"I take it she said no." Luke said with a small smile. Bo didn't say anything, he just nodded his head making his blond curls bounce on his head. Luke clapped him on the back again.

"Don't worry about it Bo. There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"I don't want fish Luke." Bo said looking up at Luke with the strangest look Luke had ever seen. It was a look that couldn't even begin to be described.

"Bo, I didn't mean real fish."  
"Well what did you mean then?"

"What I meant was there'll be more chances to get a date before you get old and grey." Luke said with a laugh.

"That's not funny Luke, I don't think it's funny."

"No, you're right, sorry Bo, but trust me, you'll find a date before know it." Luke said as he put his hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess your right Luke, like always." Bo said with a small smile.

"Now, let's go find a seat and see where Daisy's at." Luke said as he and Bo walked back to the booth that was in the furthest corner of the bar. Both of them had been keeping their eyes open for their cousin Daisy, but neither had seen her yet.

"I wonder where Daisy is." Bo asked as he kept looking around for her.

"I dunno, wait I think I see her." Luke said as he spotted a young woman with long brunette hair, wearing very short shorts and a tank top. She had been waiting on a man at a table who'd had one to many beers . He started to get rough with her and pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap.

"Let me go." Daisy said as the man tried to kiss her. Bo had just spotted his cousin just as Luke stood up and made his way to the drunken man.

"I do believe the lady said to let her go." Luke said to the man.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" the man said, his speech slurred from the large amount of beer he drank.

"No, I'm her cousin. And I don't take kindly to someone like you manhandling her." Luke said. Bo had just stopped behind Luke to see what was going on, and he couldn't have picked a worse time to stop. The drunken man stood up and punched Luke in the face. Luke being caught off guard, stumbled backwards and fell against Bo, who lost his balance and ended up smashing a table that was behind them, before finding himself on the floor with the back of Luke's head in his face.

"Luke, get off me, your squishing me." Bo said as he pushed Luke off him.

"Sorry Bo, you alright?"

"I will be once…I start breathing again…" Bo said as he struggled to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him from both the impact of Luke falling on him and him falling on the table. Once Luke was sure Bo was alright, he quickly turned his attention back to the drunk. In one swift movement, Luke knocked the guy out and he fell against another table, smashing it to bits. The men who had been sitting the tables that had been smashed got up and they weren't none to happy. Because the drunk was out like a light, the man who was sitting at the table Luke made the drunk break, stood up and decided to take his anger out on Luke.

The man at the table Bo and Luke landed on decided to go after Bo. Within seconds both cousins were on the ground, out for the count. A man who had just come in, ignored the broken tables and spilt popcorn and beer and just made his way to the same booth that the boys had claimed for the time they would be there. Bo was the first to come around, followed closely by Luke. Both of them sported a dark black and blue ring around their eyes.

"Wow, that guy packed a punch." Bo said as he touched the tender area around his right eye where he had been punched. Luke did the same with his left eye, they both knew that they would be sporting a nasty bruise for awhile.

"I'm going to go wash up." Luke said as he headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go sit down for awhile." Bo said as he headed back towards the booth. Bo was a bit surprised to see a man with a black cowboy hat on his head and dark sunglasses on. He also wore western style clothing. He kind of reminded Bo of those cowboys from the old John Wayne movies he'd watched on TV when he had the flu last winter.

"Um, excuse me mister, but me and my cousin were sitting there." Bo said politely. The man didn't say anything, he just looked up at Bo and moved his sunglasses down a little ways on the bridge of his nose. There was something about the man and the way he looked at Bo that reminded Bo of someone who had bullied him when he was in middle school. His dark brown eyes held the look of anger and hate.

"Hello Bo. Long time no see." The man said to Bo with a smile that sent chills up and down Bo's spin. It wasn't until after the man spoke did Bo finally realize who it was.

"B-Bobby Baxter." Bo said the fear evident in his voice. He instantly froze as he began remembering al the things Bobby Baxter had done to him when he was younger.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 1. I can't promise when I'll update this one, but I promise you I do plan on updating it. Now ya'll know what to do. Please push the little square button and leave a review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, I hope ya'll like it and I wanna thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. Now please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Luke had just come out of the bathroom after cleaning up from the fight he and Bo sorta lost. He wasn't none to pleased with the bruise around his eye, but decided not to think about it for the time being. Luke decided to go see Daisy before going back to the booth. After finding Daisy, Luke sat down at the bar.

"Hey Daisy, can ya get us two beers?"

"Sure thing Luke." Daisy said as she went to get the beers. While Luke and Daisy weren't looking, Bobby decided to have a talk with Bo.

"Been a while hasn't it Duke? Didn't think you'd see me around here again after you sent me to JDC and then to prison, did you? Well, surprise! 'Cause I'm back for good this time." Bobby said with a nasty smile. Bo just stood in place frozen like a statue. "What's the matter Duke? Cat got your tongue? Well here, let me help you speak." Bobby said as he picked up Bo and threw him across the room. Bo landed with a thud on yet another table, smashing it to pieces. Luke looked over at where Bo was laying, expecting to see someone other then his cousin on the ground.

"Bo!" Luke yelled as he ran over to Bo. Bo sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Are you alright?" Luke asked as he helped Bo steady himself.

"I'm okay." Bo said as he stood up and brushed the popcorn off his jeans and shirt.

"How did you get down on the ground?"

"I um, accidentally made someone mad. And well, you know how them drunks can get." Bo lied. He hoped that Luke believed him so Luke wouldn't get the crap beat out of him as well by Bobby. Bo knew that Bobby had definitely gotten stronger since his last encounter, especially if Bobby was able to pick him up so easily and throw him like he did.

"Alright, if you say so. Ya know Bo, I'm gonna have to start keeping you on a leash just so you'll stay outta trouble." Luke joked as he headed back to the bar to get the beers. Bo looked back at where Bobby was, but found that he was gone. Bo knew that with Bobby back in Hazzard, all hell would soon break loose.

Bo walked back over to the booth and sat down, but made sure he was sitting so he could watch everyone and watch the door incase he came back. A couple of minutes passed before Luke came back with their watered down beers.

"Here ya go Bo." Luke said as he handed Bo his mug. When Bo didn't answer with his usual thanks, Luke noticed that Bo was staring off into space.

"Bo? You alright?" Luke asked, but got no answer. Luke then reached up and waved his hand in front of Bo's face.

"Earth to Bo." Luke said. Bo blinked twice before saying anything.

"What did you say Luke?" Bo asked.

"I asked you if you were alright. You were just spacing out."

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking is all."

"Thinking about what?"

"Um, whether or not I should ask that girl out over there." Bo said pointing to a girl by the jukebox. Although that wasn't what Bo was really thinking about, he didn't want Luke knowing about Bobby Baxter being back in Hazzard. At least not yet.

After they finished their beers, Bo and Luke left the Boars Nest to go back to the farm to do their evening chores before dinner. While they were driving to the farm, Luke noticed that Bo, who decided to ride shotgun, was staring out the window clearly lost in deep thought.

"Bo? You alright?" Luke asked his cousin. When Luke got no answer, he decided to pull over for a minute to see what was wrong with Bo. Luke waved his hand in front of Bo's face, but still got no reaction.

"Bo, earth to Bo. You in there?" Luke asked tapping Bo's head with his index finger. Bo snapped back to reality and looked at Luke.

"What did you say Luke?" Bo asked.

"I asked you if you were alright, 'cause first you don't wanna drive and then your just staring out into space again. And that's not like you."

"I'm alright, I was just thinking is all."

"Alright, if your sure." Luke said as he pulled the General back onto the road. When Bo was sure that Luke wasn't watching, he went back to looking, or rather staring out the window, but unknown to him, Luke was still watching him. They made it back to the farm about ten minutes later, and once again Luke had to bring Bo back to reality. Even though he wasn't showing any evidence of it, Luke was starting to worry about Bo. Hoping he wasn't hurt anymore other then a couple of bumps and bruises and a black eye he had gotten from the fight with the guy who was manhandling Daisy earlier.

It was then Luke remembered Bo being thrown by who he thought was an enraged drunk. Thinking Bo might've hit his head when he landed, Luke decided to tell Jesse incase there was something he could do to help, such as calling Doc Appleby to come check out Bo to make sure he was alright. Bo walked in the house and went straight to the room him and Luke shared since they were kids. Luke was close behind him, but didn't go to the bedroom, instead he went to the living room where his uncle was sitting reading the Hazzard Gazette.

"Uncle Jesse I'm worried." Luke said as he sat down on the couch. Jesse looked up from his paper and looked at Luke.

"Whatcha worried about Luke?" Jesse asked.

"Its more of a who then a what I'm worried about."

"Well out with it then."

"It's Bo. He's been acting strange since we left the Boars Nest."

"Did anything happen while you guys were there?"

"Well, there was a fight, but he was fine after that. It wasn't until he made another drunk mad and got knocked on his butt."

"Did he hit his head or anything?"

"I dunno, but when he got up he was rubbing the back of his head. He went back and sat down at the booth we had been sitting at and I was getting us a beer and when I got back to the booth, he was spacing out. It took me a minute to get his attention, and he did it twice in the General too. Once on the way back and again when we got back. Both times I had to do something to bring him back to reality."

"Where is he now, and how did you get a black eye?"

"He went to the bedroom and I got this," Luke said pointing to his eye. "From the fight with the guy who was rough housing with Daisy, Bo got one too."

"Alright, you go get some ice on that eye and I'll go see how Bo's doing."

"Yes sir." Luke said as he went to the kitchen. Jesse got up from his favorite chair and went to the boy's room. Knocking on the closed door, Jesse started talking through the wooden door.

"Bo, is it alright if I come in?" Jesse asked. When he got no answer, Jesse opened the door and stepped inside. Bo was sitting on his bed, his back facing the door, looking out the window. Jesse noticed that Bo was shaking like he was cold.

"Bo, is everything alright?" Jesse asked as he sat down next to Bo. Bo didn't look up, or answer. Jesse saw that Bo didn't look like he was cold, not unless he felt cold. But Bo wasn't shaking because he was cold, he was shaking from fear. In Jesse's mind, Bo looked like a frightened puppy. Because Bo wasn't aware that Jesse was sitting on the bed next to him, he jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Bo, it's alright. Its just me." Jesse said wondering why his youngest charge was so frightened for. Jesse hadn't seen Bo this frightened since he was a small child. And the only time that Bo was ever scared then was when he had had a nightmare or he thought the monsters under the bed and in the closet would get him if he went to sleep. Bo started settling down a bit after he knew that Jesse was there.

"Bo, what's the matter?" Jesse asked concernedly.

"N-nothing Uncle Jesse." Bo said.

"Bo, I know something is wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be so scared." Jesse said. Bo knew right away that there was nothing he could think of to tell Jesse other then telling him the truth, but that was something he didn't want to do yet. He didn't want to get his family involved in his problem with Bobby Baxter again. The last time that happened, Bo had almost gotten Luke into a lot of trouble because of him fighting with Bobby, and Bo didn't want that to happen this time.

"Uncle Jesse, I'm fine." Bo said as he got up and walked out of the room. Jesse just sighed and remained sitting for a few minutes before getting up to get dinner started. Jesse walked out into the living room and saw Luke still sitting on the couch.

"Luke, why don't you and Bo get started on the evening chores before dinner is done." Jesse said as he walked into the kitchen. Luke got up and looked around for Bo before remembering seeing him go outside. Luke went outside and saw Bo already doing his chores. Bo had the same distant look in his eyes that he had had earlier at the Boars Nest. Luke decided not to ask Bo what was the matter, so he got started on his chores as well.

That night at dinner was unusually quiet. No one said much to anyone and Bo never said a word. He didn't have much of an appetite either. He just sat there and pushed his food around on his plate.

"May I be excused?" Bo asked.

"Bo, you hardly ate anything." Jesse said.

"I'm not hungry right now is all. In fact I'm kinda tired and I was wanting to go to bed."

"Alright, good night Bo."

"Night ya'll." Bo said as he left the kitchen and went into his and Luke's room. Once Bo was ready for bed, he got in his own bed and was asleep within a few minutes. Luke came in a couple of hours later and got ready for bed, being careful not to disturb Bo. Once Luke was all set, he too went to bed.

* * *

**I hope ya'll liked this chapter. Please review now and let me know what ya'll thought of it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for ya'll. Hope you like it and please tell me what you think at the end.**

* * *

It had been almost two days since Bobby Baxter came back to Hazzard. Bo had just begun to feel a little more relaxed, but never let his guard down. The day following Bo's first indoor flying lesson at the Boars Nest, Jesse had contacted doc Appleby incase Bo had hurt his head some how the day before, but when the doc checked him over he found nothing wrong with Bo except his black eye and a few other bruises.

But it wasn't until the day after that did things start to get bad. Bo and Luke had been outside doing their morning chores when Jesse had gotten a call from a friend of the families wanting Jesse to go to their farm because their old cow was due to be giving birth later that day and old man Johnson wanted Jesse there incase the old cow had any problems. Jesse went outside after the phone call to let his nephews know.

"Boys, I'm going to head over to Jimmy Johnson's farm, his old cow is giving birth and he wanted me there incase she has any problems." Jesse told his nephews.

"Alright Uncle Jesse." Luke called back as he continued chopping wood. Bo who had been in the barn feeding Maudine the mule didn't hear his uncle.

"Where's Uncle Jesse going?"

"Old man Johnson called and wanted him to go over incase his cow has trouble giving birth."

"Oh, okay." Bo said as he went inside to get a drink. As he was rummaging in the fridge, the phone rang. Stopping his search, Bo went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Is Luke there?" _

"Yeah, but may I ask who's calling?"

"_This is Mindy Sue Carmichaels."_

"Alright, I'll get him for you, just a minute." Bo said as he put the phone down. He walked outside and stood on the porch.

"Hey Luke, phone. It's Mindy Sue Carmichaels." Bo said as he went back inside. Luke came in a minute later and got the phone from Bo. When Luke began talking, Bo went back outside to finish his chores. Bo had just begun taking the chopped wood behind the barn where the wood pile was, when out of nowhere Bobby Baxter appeared. Bo instantly froze and stared at Bobby.

"What's the matter Duke? Ain't ya happy to see me?" Bobby said as he started walking towards Bo. Thinking fast, Bo threw the fire wood he was carrying at Bobby, hitting him in the stomach. While Bobby was down trying to catch his breath, Bo took off running into the woods behind the barn.

"Damn you Duke!" Bobby yelled as he took off running after Bo intent on really hurting him.

Luke came back out of the house after he was finished talking on the phone with his latest date for the week. Because Luke was in the house and on the phone, he hadn't heard Bobby yelling at Bo, so Luke just went back to chopping wood. At first Luke didn't notice Bo wasn't anywhere to be seen. Luke figured he was probably in the barn doing something in there, but after a few minutes of nothing but the sound of Luke's axe hitting wood, Luke started to wonder if Bo had snuck off somewhere to take a nap, which he had done in the past forcing Luke into having to do his chores as well. Sticking his axe in a piece of wood, Luke headed towards the barn intent on make Bo finish his own chores if he was diddly daddling around.

"Bo, if yer fooling around and trying to make me do your chores, your in big trouble." Luke said loud enough to be heard from every spot in the barn. Luke figured Bo wouldn't answer, so he decided to start looking around for him. After searching the entire barn twice, Luke began to worry. But before he could let his worrying become official, Luke decided to check around the rest of the farm.

While Luke was looking in all the wrong places for his youngest cousin, Bo was still running for his life through the woods, Bobby hot on his tail.

"Get back here and fight me like a man, Duke!" Bobby kept yelling. Bo ignored him and kept running as fast as he could. Bo was starting to get tired and was starting to slow down a little, which made it easier for Bobby to catch up to him.

"I gotcha now Duke!" Bobby said as he reached his hand out to grab the back of Bo's shirt. Before Bobby could get a hold of Bo's shirt, Bo took off in a sudden burst of speed. Bobby started cursing out loud using words that would rival a sailor. Bo was almost home free when the ground suddenly dropped out from under him, having forgotten about the large ditch that was dug a few years ago on the edge of the Duke property, he ended up falling down it.

Bobby saw Bo disappear up ahead and smiled to himself. Bobby knew about the ditch up ahead since he had been exploring the Duke property a couple of days before he met Bo at the Boars Nest. Bobby ran over to the edge of the ditch and saw Bo lying at the bottom. Smiling to himself, Bobby began going down the side of the ditch intent on making Bo hurt more then he probably did at the moment.

Luke was still having no luck in finding Bo, which made him really start to worry. Luke went to the General and reached in through the driver's side window and picked up the CB mic. Luke began calling Jesse to let him know Bo was missing.

"Lost Sheep to Shepard, you got yer ears on, come back." Luke said frantically. After a moments silence Jesse's voice came over the air.

"_This is Shepard, what's the matter Luke?"_ Jesse asked clearly hearing the panic in his nephew's voice.

"Uncle Jesse, you need to get back here as fast as you can, I can't find Bo anywhere and I've checked everywhere around the farm."

"_I'll be there as fast as I can, you just hang tight."_

"Alright, Lost Sheep out." Luke said as he put the mic back. Luke then did the only thing he could do, and that was wait for Jesse to get back.

Meanwhile Bobby had gotten Bo out of the ditch and was dragging him through the woods. Because Bo was out cold, Bobby didn't have to worry about him yelling. Bobby found a clearing and saw a tree that was standing in the middle of the clearing. Finding some strong vines, Bobby tied Bo to the tree. Bobby then took out an old greasy handkerchief and used it as a gag so when Bo woke up, he wouldn't be able to scream or call for help.

After Bobby was sure Bo wouldn't be able to get loose, he headed towards a campsite he had made where he was staying the night. After arriving at the site, Bobby started looking through his stuff looking for things he could use to torture Bo with. After finding some things he wanted to use this time around, he headed back to the spot he left Bo. Bobby was a bit surprised to see Bo awake, but it made him feel good seeing the large amount of fear in Bo's eyes.

"I have some things for you." Bobby said with a nasty smile as he held out a long horse whip and some fire crackers. Bo's eyes instantly grew larger when he realized what Bobby was planning to do.

"I got some other things for you as well, but you'll have to wait to see them." Bobby said as he threw a along rope over a large tree branch. He then walked over to Bo and knelt down next to him. Bobby then proceeded in tying Bo's arms and legs together before cutting the vines that held Bo in place. Bobby then tied one end of the longer rope tightly around the ropes around Bo's wrists. Once that was done, Bobby then started pulling on the free end of the rope until Bo was hanging in mid air by his wrists. After securing the rope to the tree, Bobby then began to get ready for what he had in store for Bo.

* * *

**I dunno 'bout ya'll, but I'm worried about Bo. I hope Jesse and Luke think about checking the woods before Bobby really does hurt Bo. Ok, now ya'll know what to do. Please let me know what you thought of it. I'll be much obliged when you review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy, and review at the end. Thanks! **

**A/N: This chapter does contain some bad words and some violence. Just wanted to let ya'll know a head of time.**

* * *

Jesse arrived back at the farm about ten minutes after Luke called him. Stopping his truck, Jesse jumped out and ran over to Luke as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Luke, where's Bo?"

"I dunno, I went inside after he told me I had a phone call, he went back outside, and I haven't seen him since. I've looked everywhere Uncle Jesse." Luke told his uncle.

"Just calm down Luke, he might just be hiding somewhere. Did you check everywhere, including the woods?"

"How could I be so stupid? I haven't even considered checking the woods." Luke said as he slapped himself on the forehead. "Uncle Jesse, I'm going to go check in the woods." Luke said as he ran into the woods.

While Luke was looking for any sign of Bo, Bobby was having some fun, as he called it, torturing Bo.

"Alright Duke, now the first thing I'm gonna do is give you a whoopin' you ain't soon gonna forget." Bobby said as he ripped Bo's shirt off to expose his bare skin. Bobby then went over and picked up the horse whip and walked back over to Bo. Bo looked at Bobby and then the whip, the fear clear in his baby blue eyes. Without warning, Bobby swung the whip and the end of it connecting squarely with Bo's back.

Bo would've screamed if not for the gag in his mouth. As Bobby kept bringing the whip across Bo's back, chest, and sides, Bo kept trying to scream for help, but the dirty gag prevented him from doing so. After about thirty or so lashes, Bo was in intense pain and trying hard to fight the darkness that was threatening to take over his mind.

"Ya know Duke, you're pathetic. You're making my revenge boring as hell. I know a way to make it fun again." Bobby said as he pulled out a box of matches and the fire crackers he had stuck in his shirt pocket. Bo watched Bobby as he rummaged through a duffel bag until he found what he was looking for. Tearing off several pieces of tape from the tape dispenser Bobby had got out of the bag, Bobby then began taping the fire crackers all over Bo's back, arms, face, and chest.

Once that was done, Bobby then took out several matches and began lighting them before touching them to the fuses. After most of them were lit, Bobby took off running into the woods a safe distance away. It wasn't long after Bobby took cover, before the fire crackers started going off. Bo tried to scream for help as each one exploded against his skin, severely burning him, but the only sound he managed was a muffled cry.

Luke heard the fire crackers go off and decided to check it out. But there was nothing in the world that could prepare Luke for what he was about to find. After the last fire cracker went off, Bobby decided to go back over to see how Bo was doing, not that he cared, he just wanted to see how badly the fire crackers had hurt him. Bobby had no more then set one foot out into the clearing when he heard a twig snap somewhere up ahead.

Deciding it would be a good idea to hide for the time being, Bobby took off into the woods, far enough he wouldn't be seen, but close enough he could see who it was. Because Luke had been watching where he was going, he didn't see Bo ahead of him until he walked out into the clearing. Luke's heart dropped to his feet when he saw his youngest cousin, his best friend hanging from a tree by his wrists, unmoving.

"Oh God, Bo!" Luke yelled as he ran over to his cousin's side. Taking out his pocket knife, Luke carefully began cutting Bo down. Being careful of Bo's injuries, Luke layed him on the ground and instantly tried to wake him up.

"Bo, can you hear me? If you can, please say something." Luke said the fear for his young cousin clear in his voice. Bo started to come around, but instead of saying something, he started screaming. Luke couldn't tell if it was from pain or fear, but he had a very strong feeling it was both.

"Bo, calm down, it's alright, I'm here." Luke said trying to get Bo calmed down so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore then he already was.

"L-Luke…it hurts…" Bo cried out loud.

"Shh, I know it does buddy, but it'll be alright, you'll see." Luke said reassuringly.

"No, no, no, no!" Bo yelled as he shook his head.

"No what?" Luke asked confused.

"It won't be…alright…"

"What do you mean Bo?"

"He's back…Luke…he's back…and he wants to hurt me…really bad…" Bo said quietly, afraid that Bobby might hear him tell Luke.

"Who's back Bo?"

"B-Bobby…Baxter…" Bo said before the darkness reclaimed his mind.

"What? That son of a bitch…" Luke said unable to control his anger. "Don't worry Bo, we'll get him for what he done to you then and now." Luke vowed as he carefully picked up Bo. Once Luke had a firm, but gentle grip on Bo so he wouldn't fall, Luke began the hike back to the farm.

Jesse had started to wonder if maybe Luke had gotten lost in the woods. Jesse was sitting at the kitchen table when he heard Luke calling him outside.

"Uncle Jesse, come quick, I found him!" Luke called. Jesse rushed outside to meet Luke, who was about half way to the house. When Jesse saw that he was carrying Bo, his worry climbed straight fear for his youngest nephew's health.

"What happened to him?" Jesse asked as he ran over to his nephews.

"I'm not sure, but he has a bunch of welts and cuts on his back, sides, and chest. He's also got a bunch of nasty burns too."

"Bring him inside, we need to get cold water on them burns, otherwise he'll be in even more trouble, then he is now." Jesse said as he went to hold the door open for Luke. Once Luke was inside, he carefully layed Bo down on the couch and ran into the bathroom to get a bucket of cold water and a bunch of towels. Dipping one of the towels in the bucket, Luke ringed it out and carefully covered Bo's chest with it. He then repeated the process until he was sure most of the really severe burns were taken care of.

"Luke, I called for an ambulance, they're on their way now." Jesse said as he stood next to Luke.

"Alright Uncle Jesse. I do know one thing though, Bobby Baxter is gonna pay for what he did to Bo."

"Did you say Bobby Baxter?"

"Yeah, he's the guy who beat up Bo in middle school." Luke told Jesse. Jesse was too shocked by the news Bobby Baxter was back. He just couldn't think of what else he may do to Bo.

"Luke, I don't want Bo alone until he's caught, there's no telling what Bobby might do to him next."

"Yes sir, you can bet that I won't let Bo outta my sights." Luke promised his uncle. Not long after that, the sound of sirens could be heard coming up the drive to the Duke farm.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked the chapter, please review and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll, here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Please review at the end, thanks!**

* * *

Jesse and Luke had been waiting almost five hours since Bo was brought in. There had been several doctors and nurses enter and exit the waiting room, but none of them had been for the Dukes. During that time, Luke had been steadily wearing a hole in the floor from all the pacing he'd been doing. Jesse started to get a mite irritated by Luke's constant pacing. 

"Luke, sit down 'fore you wear a hole in the floor."

"But Uncle Jesse, I'm too worried about Bo to sit still. If I'd been keeping a better eye on him, then none of this would've happened."

"Luke, don't say that. This isn't your fault, you had no idea Bobby Baxter was back, so stop blaming yourself and sit down."

"Yes sir…" Luke said defeated. He took a seat next to his uncle and once again started to get restless, but managed to keep himself from getting up and pacing again. Another hour passed before an elderly doctor, who appeared to be in his late fifties to his early sixties. He had thinning grey hair and a graying mustache. He wore white doctor's clothes with a name tag on the right side of his chest.

"Is there a family by the name Duke here?" The doctor asked everyone in the waiting room, which was only the Dukes and another family. Luke immediately stood up and practically ran to the doctor.

"How is he? Is Bo alright?" Luke asked all at once.

"Luke, now just settle down." Jesse said.

"I'm Doctor Jeffery Greene, I'm Beauregard's doctor." The doctor said shaking Jesse's hand.

"Jesse Duke, Bo's uncle, tell me doc, how is he?"

"Well, he does have several third degree burns and quiet a few second degree burns all over his upper body and face. He also has several large welts and lacerations across his back and chest, one of which was deep enough to required stitches. We have him on some painkillers right now to help with the pain from the burns." Doctor Greene told them.

"Is it alright if we see him?" Luke asked anxiously.

"Yes, he is room 125. He'll most likely be asleep from the painkillers, but if he is awake, he'll be very groggy."

"Alright, thank you Doc." Jesse said as he shook the doctor's hand once again. Luke didn't even bother to wait on Jesse, he just went straight back to Bo's room, which took him a few minutes to find. Once he had found it, Luke stood outside the closed door a minute, trying to find the courage to enter. Once he was ready, Luke opened the door and stepped in. it pained him to see his young cousin lying on that hospital bed, covered in bandages, and an IV in his left hand. Luke walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. Luke carefully picked up Bo's hand, careful of the bandages on it.

"Bo, please wake up. I gotta know that you're alright." Luke said to Bo. Jesse had found the room a minute of two after Luke, but decided to let Luke have some time alone with Bo before he went in, so he waited quietly in the hallway until he felt it was the right time to go in as well. A few minutes passed before Luke noticed that Bo was starting to wake up.

"That's it, c'mon buddy, wake up." Luke kept saying to Bo. Bo's fingers twitched a little. Before Luke knew it, he was looking into a pair of baby blue eyes. Once Bo was awake, it took him a minute to realize where he was and who was looking at him. It was also then that Bo started noticing the pain from the burns. The painkillers having started to wear off.

"Hey Bo, welcome back to the land of the living." Luke said happy that Bo was awake, but still concerned about him. Bo was about to say something, but when he tried to move his lips he winced at the pain that ran though his whole face from a third degree burn near his mouth. Luke noticed that Bo winced and once again grew even more concerned.

"You alright Bo?" Luke asked. Bo just looked at Luke, not wanting to try to talk again, and gave him a look that said 'do I look alright to you?' the truth was Bo's whole upper body hurt, including his face.

"Do you want me to get a doctor?" Luke asked. Bo nodded his head slowly trying to avoid another shot of pain.

"Alright, I'll be right back. I'll see if I can find Uncle Jesse too." Luke said as he stood up and headed to the door. Bo watched Luke leave, once Luke was gone, Bo closed his eyes and started drifting to sleep.

Luke didn't have look far since his uncle was sitting in a chair one of the nurses had brought him, right outside the door.

"Uncle Jesse, Bo's awake, but he looked like he was in pain, so I'm going to find his doctor and let him know."

"Alright Luke, I'll go in and see him." Jesse said as he stood up and walked into the room. Bo woke up when he heard someone come in the room. He was surprised and happy to see Jesse standing in the door looking at him.

"Hey there sprout, how're ya feelin'?" Jesse asked. Instead of answering Jesse verbally, Bo just shook his head trying to let Jesse know that he wasn't feeling good.

"Do you want me to get anything for you?" Jesse asked. Bo carefully nodded his head and slowly moved his hand to his mouth acting like he was drinking something.

"You're thirsty?" Jesse asked confused as to why Bo wouldn't just tell him. Bo nodded his head in response and waited patiently for Jesse to get him some water. Jesse got up and left the room to get Bo some water.

Luke came back sometime later with Doctor Greene.

"Hello Bo. I'm Doctor Jeffery Greene, how're you feeling?" Bo shook his head and looked at Luke.

"Doc, why can't he talk?" Luke asked. Before the doctor could answer, Bo pointed to the burn on the side of his mouth. Luke saw Bo pointing to his face and instantly knew the reason.

"I think I know why he ain't talking for," Luke said. "The burn on the side of his mouth must be hurting him." Bo nodded his head letting them know that was it.

"Alright then, I'll see what I can do to help with the pain. I'll be back soon." Doc said as he left the room.

"I'm definitely gonna get that Bobby Baxter, he's gonna pay for what he done to you, Bo." Luke said as he took a seat next to Bo on the bed. Bo shook his head and Luke became confused by his cousin's answer.

"Why not Bo? He deserves to be hurt for what he done to you." Luke said. Once again Bo shook his head and pointed to one of the burns and welts on his chest.

"What? You're afraid he'll hurt me like he hurt you?" Luke asked. When Bo nodded his head in response, Luke understood. Bo didn't want him to go after Bobby, afraid that Bobby might do what he did to him, or even worse.

"Don't worry Bo, I'll be fine." Luke said trying to encourage Bo to let him find Bobby. Once again Bo shook his head, this time harder then before, making his blond locks move from side to side.

"Alright, I'll let Rosco and Cletus take care of him." Luke said knowing he wouldn't be able to win this argument. Bo nodded his head and closed his eyes. He kept wishing Jesse would hurry back with his water, he felt like he was going to die of thirst any second.

Jesse came back a few minutes later with a plastic hospital cup with a bendy straw.

"Here ya go Bo. Sorry it took so long." Jesse said helping Bo sit up so he could get a drink. Once Bo was satisfied, Jesse helped him lay back down. Luke and Jesse remained with Bo even after he had fallen asleep from the painkillers the doctor had given him earlier. They remained by his side until visiting hours were over. They both said good night to Bo, even though he was already asleep, before they left for the night.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked the chapter, now ya'll know what to do. Please review, Arigato gozaimashita! (Thats one way to say thank you very much in Japanese.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6, please R&R!**

* * *

A week had past before Bo could finally go home. The doctors had wanted to keep him there that long so he could get plenty of rest and mostly to make sure that an infection developed in any of Bo's injuries. When the biggest threat of infection passed, Bo was allowed to go home, but they still had to be careful, and Bo was still really sore from the burns. The doctor had given Jesse instructions for helping to care for Bo's injuries. Once all that was done, the Duke family left the hospital. Luke helped Bo out of the hospital and to the pickup truck, and then helped him get in. Bo sat in between Jesse and Luke, Jesse driving. About half way to the farm, Bo dozed off from the painkillers the doctors had given him before he left the hospital.

"Hey Uncle Jesse?"

"Yes Luke?"

"How do you think Bobby Baxter got out of jail? Wasn't his sentence supposed to last another two years?"

"I think so. I'm not sure how he could've gotten out, but I'm not worried about that right now. All I want is for him to be locked away for good."

"Yeah, me too. I don't know how he could do what he did to Bo. It's just not human."

"I know what you mean Luke, but right now all we can do is keep an eye out for him, and not let Bo go anywhere alone until he's caught and put where he belongs."

"Yeah, I'm just glad I found Bo when I did, God only knows what Bobby would've done to him if I hadn't. I know if I had seen him there, I'd have given him a beatin' he wouldn't soon forget." Luke said. The rest of the ride back to the farm was made in silence, with the exception of an occasional snore from Bo.

Bo was still sound asleep when they got back to the farm. Since Luke didn't want to wake him, he carried Bo inside and took him to their room and layed Bo down on his bed and then removed his boots before covering him up. Luke watched Bo sleeping all the while thinking how anyone could hurt someone else like Bobby had hurt Bo.

"Don't you worry none cousin, I'll make sure Bobby gets what's coming to him, I'll make him hurt even worse then he made you hurt." Luke vowed to himself. Luke then turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Luke was sitting in the living room reading a car magazine. They had been home for a couple of hours, and the whole time Luke had been in the living room, he'd been thinking. Deciding that he wasn't going to get anymore reading done due to his mind working what seemed like overtime to him, he decided to go see Jesse. Getting up, Luke went into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, when's Daisy and Mary Sue supposed to get back from Nashville?" Luke asked his uncle who was cooking dinner. Daisy and Luke's latest girlfriend had gone to Nashville for a week to see the Grand Ole' Opry and some of the sights. They had left the day after Bo's first encounter with Bobby at the Boars Nest.

"I believe they was scheduled to get back sometime tomorrow evening, why?"

"Just wonderin'. Daisy's gonna wonder what happened to Bo."

"Yeah, we'll just tell her everything that happened while she's gone," Jesse said as he continued stirring the stew he was fixing for supper.

"Why don't you go wake Bo up, dinners almost ready and he needs to get some real food in him."

"Alright Uncle Jesse." Luke said as he got up and walked to the bedroom. Luke opened the door and made his way into the room. Bo was lying on his bed, his back to the door, his blanket on the floor. Luke couldn't help but smile at his baby cousin. It seemed like no matter how many blankets Bo was covered with, he somehow managed to kick them off. Walking over to the side of Bo's bed, Luke began the usually difficult task of waking Bo up.

"Bo, time to get up, suppers almost ready." Luke said. Bo didn't say anything, he just shifted his position on his bed and continued to sleep.

"Bo, c'mon, get up."

"Go away Luke…" Bo mumbled.

"Fine, be that way." Luke said as he left the room and went into the bathroom. He got a washcloth out of the cabinet and got it wet, but didn't wring it out. Going out of the bathroom, Luke went back to the room and stood next to Bo's bed and held the washcloth over Bo's head. Water started to slowly drip from the washcloth and landing on Bo's face. Bo mumbled something then swatted Luke's hand away.

"So you wanna do this the hard way? Well then the hard way it is then." Luke said as he took the other end of the washcloth in his free hand and started wringing it out. The water came out of the washcloth and landed on Bo's face. Bo yelled and sat up. He looked at Luke with anger filled eyes, Luke knew right away that he should start running or else he was gonna hurt. Bo got out of bed and Luke took off running out of the room, just to be on the safe side.

Normally Bo would've chased after Luke, but since he wasn't feeling very good at the moment, he settled for waiting until Luke wasn't expecting anything before he done something to get back at him. Bo walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen, not even bothering to go dry his hair first. Luke was sitting on the couch watching Bo carefully as if expecting him to do something to get back for Luke getting him wet.

"Hello Bo, how'd you sleep?" Jesse asked as he finished setting the table.

"I was sleeping good until Luke came in." Bo said loud enough for Luke to hear.

"Well you wouldn't wake up the easy way, and 'sides that a little water never hurt anyone." Luke called back. Jesse just rolled his eyes at his nephews bickering.

"Well just for that, you can wash my pillow." Bo said.

"Why would I do that? I've already had to do extra work around here while you was in the hospital." Luke asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Because you got it wet, and do you think I enjoyed being there?" Bo asked getting even more irritated then before. Jesse decided that it was time for him to intervene before things got bad.

"Just simmer down you two, and park yer hides on yer chairs. Suppers ready." Jesse said as he sat down at the table. Bo and Luke did the same and folded their hands in front of them and waited patiently for Jesse to say grace. Once that was done, they began eating.

"This is really good." Luke said as he took another bite.

"Thank you Luke." Jesse said. Jesse noticed that Bo wasn't really eating, instead he was just taking baby bites and then playing with his food.

"Is something wrong Bo?" Jesse asked afraid that Bo might be getting sick. Jesse waited for Bo to answer, but he never did. The reason being, Bo was lost in his own thoughts and plus the fact that he wasn't very hungry didn't help any.

"Did you hear me Bo?" Jesse asked. Still getting no answer, Luke decided to tap his cousin's shoulder to get his attention.

"Bo, earth to Bo, anyone home?" Luke called as he tapped Bo's shoulder a little harder.

"Huh? What'd you say Luke?" Bo asked looking up at Luke.

"Uncle Jesse was asking you a question. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking is all," Bo said as he looked back down at his plate. "Can I be excused? I'm not really hungry."

"You hardly ate a thing, do you feel alright?" Jesse asked concerned.

"I feel fine, I'm just not hungry is all."

"Alright, you can be excused." Jesse said.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Bo said as he got up and took care of his plate. After that was done, he headed to the door.

"Where you going Bo?" Luke asked.

"I was just going outside to the barn."

"Alright, just be careful." Luke said. Bo didn't say anything, he just walked out of the house. Bo walked out to the barn and decided to take a nap in the hayloft. Climbing up the hayloft, Bo spread some hay out and layed down and got comfortable. Unknown to him, he was being watched by a none to friendly person.

* * *

**Hope ya'll** **liked it, please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ya'll sorry for the delayed update. Life's been busy, plus a tree fell on my mom's car today, so we've been busy with that. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Bobby had been watching Bo for about an hour, and with one more good look around to make sure the coast was still clear. After seeing no one around, Bobby made his way into the barn and up the ladder to the hay loft. Bo was lying on his side, his back to the edge, half covered by the hay. Bobby smiled to himself as he started thinking about what he should do to Bo next. 

_'This is too easy.' _Bobby thought to himself. After picking what he was going to do to Bo, Bobby moved around so that he was in front of Bo. Putting his hand over Bo's mouth to prevent him from yelling for help, Bobby picked up Bo by the back of his shirt. Bo snapped awake and looked at Bobby fearfully.

"Hiya Duke, didja miss me?" Bobby asked with a smile. Bo looked at Bobby, his eyes wide with fear.

"Now, how should I get you down from here?" Bobby said as he began to 'think'. "Should we use the ladder, or should we go the quick way. Hmm…I know, you can go the quick way, and I'll use the ladder." Bobby said as he carried Bo over to the edge of the loft. Bobby held Bo over the edge by his shirt, smiling wickedly the entire time.

"Uh oh, I think I feel my grip slipping." Bobby said with fake concern. Bo knew that a fall from the height he was at would hurt him, but he wasn't sure how bad. Instead of being dropped like Bo had expected, bobby grabbed hold of the back of Bo's shirt and prepared to do the unthinkable. With one swift motion, Bobby threw Bo from the hay loft. Bo flew through the air about twenty feet away from the hay loft and landed on the ground with a loud thud, the impact of the fall caused Bo's right shoulder to become dislocated, making him scream out in pain. Luke heard Bo scream and ran outside to see what was wrong.

Bobby was just coming down the ladder when Luke ran into the barn. When Luke saw Bobby, his worry was quickly replaced by rage. Before Bobby knew what hit him, he was laying face down on the ground. Bobby sat up, dazed. It took him a minute to regain his senses, but there really was no point of doing that, since Luke kicked Bobby in the stomach, sending him flying a couple of feet backwards. Bobby curled up into the fetal position trying to catch his breath and trying to keep his stomach from hurting anymore. While Luke was beating the snot out of Bobby, Bo had managed to use his good arm to push himself up into a sitting position.

The pain that was shooting through his arm and shoulder was almost unbearable. Bo took a couple of shaky breaths and watched the fight, which was really only one-sided at the moment. Luke continued to beat Bobby, hitting him before he even had a chance to get up. Bobby was lucky to even get a breath in before his body was assaulted with another series of punches and kicks. After a few more minutes of being beaten by an enraged Luke, Bobby somehow managed to crawl away and make a run for it. After making sure Bobby wasn't going to come back, Luke ran over to Bo.

"Bo, you okay?" Luke asked concerned.

"I'll live, but I think I busted my shoulder." Bo said the pain clear in his eyes.

"C'mon, let's get you inside and then we'll call doc to come take a look at your shoulder." Luke said as he carefully helped his cousin up. Being careful not to let Bo's arm move, the cousins took their time in getting inside the house. Since Jesse had left to go to town for some groceries, Bo and Luke were the only ones home at the moment. Luke helped Bo into the living room and then helped him sit down on the couch.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go call doc Appleby." Luke said as he left the room to use the phone. A few minutes later Luke came back to the living room and sat down in the chair across from the couch, not wanting to sit on the couch and risk bumping Bo's bad arm.

"What happened to Bobby?" Bo asked breaking the silence that had fallen over the farm house.

"I gave him a piece of my mind, or rather fists and boots." Luke said.

"Good. I'm glad he got what was coming to him."

"Bo, he hasn't gotten everything that's coming to him. In fact that was just an appetizer for what he deserves to have happen to him for all the things he's done to you and all the other people and families he's hurt over the years." Before Bo could respond, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Luke said as he stood up and made his way to the door. Luke opened the door and was glad to see doc standing there.

"Hello Luke." Doc greeted as Luke let him inside.

"Hello doc." Luke returned the greeting as he lead doc Appleby to the living room.

"Hello Bo, how are you?"

"I've had better days." Bo said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, Luke mentioned something about a messed up shoulder, is that right?" doc asked. Bo slowly nodded his head. "Alright, let's take a look at it." Doc said as he began examining Bo's shoulder. A few minutes later, doc finally had his diagnosis.

"Well I can tell you it ain't broken, it's just dislocated. I can pop it back into place and avoid a trip to the hospital, but it'll hurt worse then anything you've probably ever felt before." Doc said as he got ready to pop Bo's shoulder back into place. Bo prepared himself for the pain he was expecting to come. A minute or two later doc was finally ready.

The next thing Bo knew he was waking up in his own bed, his right arm temporarily immobile. Using his good arm, Bo managed to position himself so he was partially sitting up. Bo could hear voices coming from the other side of the closed bedroom door. He wasn't sure, but it sounded like Luke and Rosco talking, but Bo couldn't make out what they were talking about. Slowly getting out of bed, Bo quietly made his way over to the door. Putting his ear against it, he started listening to the conversation taking place.

"Rosco, I'm tellin' ya the truth, Bobby Baxter is back and he's causing trouble again." Bo heard Luke yell.

"Oh piddly, if you don't got evidence that he's back then I ain't doin' nothin'" Rosco argued back.

"Rosco, if anything and I do mean ANYTHING happens to Bo, other then what already has, then so help me your gonna need immediate medical help." Luke threatened in low tone that Bo almost didn't hear. Rosco did that classic mumble of his before leaving the house. Bo decided to go out and see what happened while he was in la la land. Opening the door, Bo stepped out into the living room.

"What's going on?" Bo asked.

"Oh Rosco's giving us his crap again about us lying about Bobby attacking you. How ya feeling?" Luke asked.

"Better then I did earlier." Bo said as he took a seat on the couch.

"That's good to hear. Want me to get you anything?"

"I'm a little thirsty, but I can get it myself." Bo said as he started to get up, but Luke's hand stopped him.

"No, you stay here and rest, I'll get it for you. Whadya want? Lemonade, water, or milk?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Alright, I'll surprise you then." Luke said as he went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Luke came back out with a cold glass of lemonade.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks Luke." Bo said as he reached for the glass.

After finishing his lemonade, Bo grew bored.

"Wanna play some chess?" Luke asked.

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll get the board." Luke said as he went to the closet. Within a couple of minutes both boys were deep in thought as one tried to beat the other.

After a few hours of playing, Bo started to grow tired. Luke noticed and decided it was a good idea to let him rest.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Luke asked.

"Alright, I guess I could use some sleep." Bo said as he stood up and went to his and Luke's room. Lying down on his bed, Bo was asleep within minutes.

Later that night after everyone else went to bed, Daisy arrived home, completely unaware of what had happened to her youngest cousin while she was away. Sneaking into the house, Daisy quietly made her way to her room and got ready for bed. The rest of the night was quiet, with the exception of an occasional snore coming from the boy's room.

* * *

**Well that's that, I hope ya'll liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought of it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ya'll sorry it's been taking me so long to post anything. I've been busy and I've barely had enough time to read anything. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The next morning, Daisy was up well before everyone else, wanting to surprise them with a special breakfast consisting of pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and toast. The smell of breakfast cooking woke Luke up. Sitting up in bed, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before stretching. When he was done with that, Luke looked over at his cousin's bed and noticed that Bo was still asleep.

He was laying on his left side, his left arm tucked under his pillow and like usual, his blankets on the floor. Deciding to let Bo sleep, Luke quietly got a clean change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After his shower, Luke got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. Luke was surprised when he saw that it wasn't his uncle making breakfast, but his cousin, Daisy.

"When'd you get back?" Luke asked.

"Last night, ya'll were in bed and I didn't wanna wake ya." Daisy said as she walked over to Luke, holding a plate of food.

"Thank ya Daisy." Luke said with a smile. Luke sat his plate on the table, wanting to wait for Jesse and Bo to get up. He didn't have to wait long for his uncle. Jesse was out of the shower and in the kitchen in no time.

"Mornin' Luke. Daisy Mae! When'd you get home?" Jesse asked with a smile.

"Last night. I thought I'd surprise ya'll today by makin' breakfast." Daisy said returning her uncle's smile.

"Daisy, you didn't have to do this." Luke said.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to though." Daisy said as she sat a plate down in front of her uncle.

"Thank you Daisy." Jesse said as he took a seat.

"Uncle Jesse, do you want me to go wake Bo up now?" Luke asked.

"No, we should let him sleep a bit longer." Jesse said. Daisy looked at her uncle and older cousin confused.

"What's wrong with Bo?" Daisy asked.

"He had a bit of an accident while you were gone. He just messed his shoulder up a little is all." Luke said, not wanting her to know what really happened.

"Oh, alright." Daisy said as she fixed herself a plate. Sitting down, the three Dukes folded their hands respectfully before Jesse went about saying grace. After he was finished and the three of them said their Amen's, they started eating.

"Boy, this is great Daisy." Luke said between bites.

"Thank ya sugah." Daisy said with a smile. All throughout breakfast, Daisy was telling Luke and Jesse about her trip to Nashville with her friend Mary Sue. After breakfast, Daisy and Jesse set about clearing the table while Luke went outside to start on his and Bo's chores since Bo couldn't do any hard work until his shoulder was healed.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the swamps of Hazzard, Bobby was planning on how to get rid of Bo and take care of his cousin at the same time once and for all. 

"I'm gonna kill them Duke Cousins even if it kills me." Bobby said to himself angrily. Taking out a picture of the Duke boys, Bobby pinned it to a tree and took out a hand gun and aimed it at the picture. Shooting randomly until it was empty, Bobby then walked over to the picture and saw several bullet holes all over it. Most of the holes through the images of Bo and Luke. Smiling to himself, Bobby reloaded his gun and set about planning the perfect revenge.

"First I'm gonna kidnap Bo, then I'm gonna force him to watch me kill his cousin. Then I'm gonna kill him. It's perfect, but how to kill them?" Bobby thought out loud with a nasty smile on his face. "I could shoot them…I know!" Bobby said as he snapped his fingers.

"I'll make them die a slow painful death. Now what to use to make that happen…I know." Bobby said as he took out a small container of arsenic. Smiling at what he had planned for the cousins, Bobby began to think of a way to get them to ingest the poison.

* * *

Back at the farm, Bo was just waking up. Sitting up in bed, Bo stretched and yawned a couple of times before standing up. Bo then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After finishing his shower, Bo got dressed and headed down to the kitchen for something to eat, not realizing it was after three in the afternoon. Thinking it was odd that no one was in the kitchen or living room at what Bo thought was like eight or nine in the morning. Going outside he saw that his uncle's pickup was gone. 

"Hm, I wonder where everyone is." Bo wondered out loud. Almost as if on cue, Luke came inside.

"I was just about to come wake you up." Luke said.

"Oh, where's Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked.

"He went to town to get some feed."

"Oh, what's for breakfast? I'm starving." Bo asked.

"Um, do you mean lunch or early dinner?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well cousin, it ain't morning. It's past three in the afternoon. You've been in dream land all day."

"No wonder it seemed later then normal." Bo said.

"That would do it. We saved some lunch for ya. It's in the fridge, all ya gotta do is heat it up."

"Okay, thanks Luke."

"No problem. Say, how's that shoulder?"

"A little sore, but other then that it's fine," Bo said as he started rummaging through the refrigerator. "Luke, I don't see it anywhere."

"Top shelf." Luke said. Looking up, Bo saw what he'd been looking for.

"Oh, thanks Luke." Bo said as he took the plate with fried chicken and mashed potatoes on it. After heating up his food, Bo sat down and started eating. After he was finished, Bo put his plate in the sink before heading outside. Bo was a little surprised to see Daisy outside hanging laundry on the line to dry.

"Hey there sugah." Daisy greeted when she saw her youngest cousin come outside.

"Hey Daisy. When did you get back?"

"Last night. Ya'll were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you." Daisy said as she hung one of Bo's shirts on the clothes line.

"Oh, okay." Bo said as he sat down on the porch swing. The rest of the day went by without any problems. Jesse had come back a couple of hours after Bo woke up.

Later that night at the dinner table, the Dukes were getting ready for supper.

"So how was yer trip?" Jesse asked Daisy.

"It was wonderful. We saw a bunch of neat things," Daisy said. "It's definitely worth going back to." She finished with a smile.

"I'm glad you had fun." Luke said.

'I just wish I could say the same about me.' Bo thought to himself as he started eating. Daisy immediately noticed how quiet her young cousin was and had a feeling something was wrong.

"Somethin' wrong, sugah?" Daisy asked Bo. Bo who had been so lost in his own thoughts didn't hear her. It took Luke shaking his good shoulder and Daisy talking to him, to bring him back to reality.

"Uh, is somethin' wrong?" Bo asked.

"You were spacing out. You alright?" Luke asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," Bo said. "Uncle Jesse, can I be excused please?"

"Bo, you've hardly touched yer food." Jesse said.

"I know, but I'm not really hungry."

"Alright, you're excused."

"Thank ya sir." Bo said as he got up and cleared his plate off before putting it in the sink. He then went into his and Luke's room and closed the door.

"What's the matter with Bo?" Daisy asked.

"I dunno exactly, but I got me a feelin' I know what it could be." Luke said. Throughout the res of dinner, everyone remained silent all of them too worried about the youngest member of the family. Luke had decided that before he went to sleep, he'd find out what was bothering Bo if he was still awake. After taking care of the dinner dishes, Luke went to his and Bo's room. Quietly opening the door, Luke made his way inside. Luke walked over to his bed and turned on the little lamp that sat on the nightstand between his and Bo's beds.

Looking at his young cousin's bed, Luke saw that Bo was asleep. Deciding that it would be a better idea to let him sleep, Luke decided to ask him what was bugging him first thing in the morning. After undressing and getting into his night shorts, Luke got into bed and was soon sound asleep.

* * *

**Ok, now ya'll know what to do. Click the little square button that says 'Go' and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a new chapter for you kind folks to read. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The next morning at the farm, Luke had been awaken by a soft mumbling coming from the opposite side of the room. Looking towards the source of the sound, Luke saw Bo tossing and turning in his sleep, clearly in stuck in a bad nightmare. Getting up, Luke crossed the sort distance to Bo's bed. Sitting on the edge, Luke carefully shook Bo's shoulder.

"Bo, Bo wake up." Luke said softly. Bo's eyes snapped open and he sat up covered in a cold sweat. Bo looked around the room trying to figure out what was real and what was just part of the nightmare. After a minute, his eyes fixed themselves on Luke. Bo had a combination of emotions all going through him at once. He was frightened about what his dream was about what had happened to a particular person, yet he was relieved when he saw that particular person looking at him with a worried expression.

"L...Luke?" Bo managed to say.

"Yeah cuz, it's me." Luke said softly.

"Good, I'm glad you ain't dead." Bo said looking down at his blanket.

"Bad dream?" Luke asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Uhu."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Bobby came back, and he shot you. You died." Bo said as his hands began trembling.

"Bo, it was just a dream. Bobby would have to be crazy to try to do anything to you or any of us Dukes again." Luke said as he hugged Bo.

"I know, but I can't help but think that something bad is gonna happen." Bo said as a tear slid down the side of his face.

"Oh Bo, don't worry. I don't plan on leavin' for a long time, and when I say a long time, I mean a long time." Luke said as he began rubbing circles on Bo's back.

"Promise…?" Bo asked quietly.

"Yeah, I promise." Luke said. Bo didn't say anything, he just nodded his head. "Why don't we get dressed then see what Uncle Jesse has planned for us today." Luke suggested.

"Ok." Bo said as he wiped the fresh tears from his eyes. Once Luke was sure Bo was alright, he stood up and got dressed.

"I'll let you get dressed, and if you need anything, let me know. I'll be in the kitchen." Luke said as he finished buttoning up his blue plaid shirt.

"Alright," Bo said. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah Bo?"

"Thanks." Bo said with a small smile.

"No problem." Luke said returning the smile. With that, Luke turned and left Bo to get dressed.

A little while later, Bo joined his older cousins and uncle in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mornin' Bo." Jesse greeted.

"Mornin' Uncle Jesse." Bo said as he took his seat.

"Yer just in time for breakfast." Daisy said as she put a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon in front of Bo.

"Smells good." Bo said taking a big whiff of his food.

"And I bet it tastes even better." Luke chimed in after he got his plate.

While the Dukes were getting ready to eat, they were being watched.

'I think instead of waiting and kidnapping them, I'll just sneak the poison into their food, have their family watch them slowly die, but how to distract them long enough to do that…' Bobby thought to himself. Looking around, he saw the perfect distraction.

Jesse had just finished saying grace when Luke happened to look out the kitchen window.

"Uh oh, looks like Maudine decided to go for a walk." Luke said. Everyone else turned their attention to the window.

"Looks like we best go catch that stubborn mule 'fore she runs off, again." Jesse said as he stood up. "Daisy, you go get the stall door ready, and boys, you go get a rope so we can lasso her."

"Yes sir." Bo and Luke said in unison.

"Ok Uncle Jesse." Daisy said as she joined her cousins and uncle in going outside.

Once Bobby was sure the Dukes would be busy for a bit, he snuck in through the backdoor and quickly, but quietly made his to the kitchen. Taking out the little bottle that held the arsenic, Bobby quickly put some in the closest plate. Before he could get to the second plate right next to the first one, he looked out the window and saw that the Dukes had caught Maudine, put her in her stall, and were on their way back to the house. Thinking he wouldn't have enough time to taint the second plate, he made a dash for it out the backdoor. Not knowing that their house had just been invaded, the Dukes sat down at the table and waited until they were all settled before starting to eat. The boys both took a bite of their eggs at the same time.

"Man, this stuff is great!" Bo said happily as he took another bite of egg.

"Yeah, this has to be yer best cookin' yet." Luke said to Daisy.

"Aw, shucks. Thanks fellas." Daisy said slightly blushing at the compliments her cousins gave her.

After finishing their meal, the boys asked Jesse what they had to do for the day.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, got anything planned for today?" Luke asked.

"No, can't say I have other then yer chores." Jesse said.

"Awesome, hey Luke, lets go fishin' after we get our chores done." Bo said after he dried off his plate before putting it in the cabinet.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go get our chores done so we can get going."

"Alright!" Bo said excitedly as he and Luke practically ran outside.

"I never thought I'd see the day when them two would be so willin' to do their chores. Especially Bo." Jesse said with a smile as he watched his nephews start on their daily chores.

Bobby had been watching from the safety of the woods. He wasn't completely sure which Duke ate the tainted food, but he knew one of them did. He decided to 'tag along' with Bo and Luke when they went fishing, just incase one of them ate the poison.

The boys finished their chores in what was record time for them. After double checking to make sure everything was done, they headed to the small shed behind the barn that held their fishing gear. After getting their tackle box and poles, the boys set out for Hazzard Pond for a day of relaxation. About half way to the pond, Bo started to get a small headache. Thinking it was just from him being excited, he didn't think anymore about it.

Bobby had seen what way Bo and Luke were going and knew right away which pond they were going too. Running off ahead of the unsuspecting Duke Boys, Bobby made it to the pond five minutes ahead of them.

After arriving at the pond, Bo and Luke set about putting bait on their hooks. After finishing that not so clean job, they put their lines in the water and waited for the fish to start biting. Bobby watched quietly and patiently from the cover of the dense woods surrounding the fair sized pond. After a few successful hours of fishing, Bo and Luke were finally finished and decided to head home.

Over those past few hours, Bo's headache steadily grew worse, but he refused to let Luke see that he had a headache, he didn't want to ruin Luke's fun because his head decided to start hurting. After returning to the farm with several good sized fish for dinner at a later time, Bo and Luke got cleaned up and ready for dinner. Because his headache was so bad, Bo had lost his appetite and decided to take a couple of aspirin and lay down for a bit instead. Luke noticed that Bo was acting a little differently then usual besides the fact that he was skipping dinner, which he rarely ever did unless he was sick.

"Hey Bo, you feelin' ok?" Luke asked.

"I got a headache. I'm gonna go lay down for a bit. I'll come out and eat as soon as it's gone." Bo said as he downed the two small aspirin and a glass of water.

"Alright, I'll let Uncle Jesse know. If you need anything, feel free to let me know." Luke said before they went their separate ways,

"Alright, thanks Luke." Bo said before he disappeared into his and Luke's bedroom. After stripping and putting on his pajama bottoms, Bo got into bed and was soon sound asleep, mostly from the aspirin.

True to is word, Luke told Jesse what Bo said and wasn't in the least bit surprised when Jesse said 'ok'. The basic subject for dinner that night was the luck that Bo and Luke had had fishing. After dinner, Luke helped clear the table after putting a plate of food away for Bo to eat later. After the small chore of helping to clear the table and wash and dry the dishes, Luke decided to hit the hay.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see ya'll in the mornin'." Luke said as he made his way to the bedroom. Luke wasn't in the least bit surprised to see Bo sound asleep. After smiling a little at his baby cousin, Luke got undressed and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into his own bed and falling asleep, grateful that nothing bad had happened that day, or so he thought.

* * *

**I hope ya'll liked that chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks:-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ya'll sorry for the slight delay in updating, life's been a real pain in the butt lately, what with the fair coming up and everything. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please R&R!**

* * *

The next morning, Jesse went to the boy's room to get them up so they could get their chores done, eat breakfast, and run into town to pick up the new tractor part that Jesse had ordered a couple of weeks back. Knowing he wouldn't have any luck in getting Bo up, Jesse went over to Luke's bed and gently shook his shoulder. 

"Luke, Luke time to get up." Jesse said. Luke mumbled something before turning over on his back. It took Jesse shaking his shoulder again before Luke woke up.

"Mornin' Uncle Jesse." Luke said as he sat up and stretched.

"Mornin' Luke. I need you and Bo to go into town to pick up that tractor part for me."

"Alright, I'll get Bo up after I get dressed."

"Ok, breakfast should be done by the time you two get yer chores done." Jesse said as he left the room. Standing up, Luke stretched one more time before getting his clothes out. After getting dressed, Luke walked over to Bo's bed and gently shook his shoulder.

"Bo, time to get up. We got chores to do, then we gotta go to town after breakfast." Luke said. Bo mumbled something that Luke couldn't make out.

"Bo, get yer lazy butt up." Bo opened his eyes and looked at Luke with a look of confusion on his face.

"W..What's going on?" Bo asked sleepily.

"It's time to get up, c'mon we gotta get our chores done." Luke said as he started to leave.

"Oh, ok." Bo said still slightly confused. Getting up and stretching a little, Bo got his clothes out and got dressed. Once he was dressed, Bo made his way to the living room, where he just plopped down on the couch and accidentally dozed off.

Back in the kitchen, Jesse was beginning to wonder where Bo was since he hadn't seen him since Luke came out.

"Luke, where in blazes is that cousin of yers?" Jesse said rather then asked.

"He should be coming. I made sure he was awake before I left our room."

"Well go see if he went back to sleep. If he did he'll be in trouble."

"Yes sir." Luke said as he headed towards the bedroom. Luke didn't see Bo sleeping on the couch when he went back to the room. After checking the room and not finding Bo anywhere, Luke went to the living room and saw Bo asleep on the couch.

"Bo, you better get yer butt up, 'fore Uncle Jesse tans yer hide."

"Go away…" Bo said sleepily.

"Bo, you shouldn't be tired, you got more sleep then any of us." Luke said getting frustrated.

"Luke, just go away…" Bo said irritably.

"Bo, get yer lazy butt up now!" Luke said nearly shouting. A wave of pain made its way through Bo's head, causing him to wince a little. Luke, not noticingBo wince when he shouted, proceeded in getting Bo off the couch.

"Ok, you don't want to get up the easy way, then we'll just do this the hard way." Luke said as he walked around to the back of the couch. Luke then began tipping the couch over until Bo slid off the edge and ended up on the floor. Bo yelped a little from the sudden jolt of his body connecting with the floor.

"You gonna get up now?" Luke asked. Bo slowly picked himself up off the floor and sat on the couch, holding his now throbbing head. When Bo didn't come back with one of his smart remarks, Luke got a little worried.

"You alright Bo?" Luke asked.

"My head hurts real bad."

"I'll go get ya a couple of aspirin." Luke said as he left the room. Luke came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and two aspirin.

"Here ya go, Bo." Luke said handing the glass and pills to his cousin.

"Thanks Luke." Bo said before he downed the pills and water.

"I'll let Uncle Jesse know you got a headache." Luke said. Bo just nodded his head and lay back down and was soon asleep once again.

"Luke, where's Bo?" Jesse asked when Luke came in alone.

"Says he's got a headache. I gave him a couple of aspirin and I think he's asleep now."

"Oh, alright. I'll leave him alone then. You don't mind going to town by yerself if he's not feeling better by then, do you Luke?"

"No sir."

"Alright, best go get the chores done 'fore breakfast."

"Ok Uncle Jesse." Luke said as he went outside.

It took Luke aboutan hourto get the chores done, since he had to do Bo's chores as well. Going back inside, Luke got a very strong whiff of bacon.

"Mmmm boy, sure smells good." Luke said with a smile as he entered the kitchen.

"Yer just in time Luke." Jesse said as he and Daisy finished setting the table. "Go get cleaned up and see if Bo's hungry."

"Yes sir." Luke said as he left the kitchen. After cleaning up in the bathroom, he went to the living room to get Bo, who was still asleep. Walking over to the couch, Luke gently shook his cousin's shoulder.

"Bo, time to eat. C'mon, yer food will get cold." Luke said. Bo slowly opened his eyes and looked at Luke with a confused look on his face.

"Luke? What time is it?" Bo asked as he sat up.

"Almost nine, c'mon breakfast is ready." Luke said as he headed backto the kitchen. Bo waited a minute trying to wake up, but no matter how long or how much he tried to get fully awake, he just couldn't seem too. Giving up, Bo stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Mornin' Bo." Jesse greeted as Bo sat down.

"Mornin' Uncle Jesse." Bo said.

"How's yer head?" Luke asked.

"Huh? Oh, a little better, still hurts a little though."

"You think you could handle going to town with me after breakfast?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I think I can handle that."

"Great! We'll go as soon as we're done eating." Luke said as he patted Bo on the back.

After breakfast, Bo was feeling better, although he still had a bit of a headache and was still a little tired.

"So what do we need to go to town for?" Bo asked.

"We need to pick up that tractor part Jesse ordered awhile back." Luke said as he and Bo headed out to the General.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot." Luke just rolled his eyes as he got in the driver's side window.

"Just get in and let's go." Luke said as he started the engine and waited for Bo to get in. Once Bo was ready to go, Luke pulled out of the drive and headed down the road towards town. The ride to town was unusually quiet. Normally Bo and Luke would be chattering on and on about things like cars and women.

Once they got to town, Luke and Bo got out of the General and went over to Cooter's garage to pick up the tractor part. Cooter who had been working under a car, didn't notice his two friends come in and neither Duke boy saw him under the car.

"Cooter, ya here?" Luke called. Cooter jumped and ended up smacking his head on the muffler he had been fixing. Mumbling to himself, Cooter slid out from under the car, rubbing his head where a nice sized goose egg was forming.

"Hey Luke, think next time ya'll could knock?" Cooter said as he stood up.

"Oh, hey Cooter. Sorry 'bout that." Luke said apologetically.

"S'alright Lukas, so what brings you two here?"

"Well, we came to pick up that tractor part you said you got for us."

"Ah, that tractor part, right this way." Cooter said as he led Bo and Luke to his 'office'. Shuffling through a few boxes, Cooter finally found the part.

"Here ya go Luke, one brand new transmission." Cooter said holding up the transmission.

"Thanks a bunch Coot." Luke said taking the part.

"So, who's payin'?" Cooter asked not really expecting to get anything from the two boys.

"Um, you can put it on Bo's tab."

"Hey, why mine?"

"Cause mine's full."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Now boys, don't start arguin'. Tell ya what, I'll put half on both yer tabs, make it even." Cooter said with a grin.

"Ok, I guess that works." Bo said. "Hey Luke, I'm gonna head back to the General."

"Alright. I'll be there in a bit." Luke said as Bo started walking outside. Luke and Cooter talked for a bit longer, before Luke decided to leave.

"Well, I best get goin'. Bo's probably getting' bored, and Uncle Jesse's gonna think we got lost." Luke said with a chuckle.

"Alright Lukas, see ya later." Cooter said as he got ready to start working again. When Luke got outside he didn't see Bo anywhere. Wondering where he went, Luke started calling his name.

"Bo, Bo, where are ya?" Luke called. When he didn't get a response, he got a little concerned. Walking around to the passenger's side of the General, the sight Luke saw made his heart drop to his feet.

"Bo!"

* * *

**Don't ya'll just love cliffhangers? I'm gonna try to update sooner, but I can't make any guarantee that I'll be able to update as soon as I would like too. Anyway, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ya'll, finaly got over the writer's block for this story YAY me! **

* * *

Luke rushed over to Bo, who was lying on the ground, his arms, and legs flailing violently.

"Cooter! Cooter call an ambulance!" Luke shouted not caring who heard him. Cooter rushed outside to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Luke?" Cooter asked.

"It's Bo. Something's wrong with him. I need you to call an ambulance and fast!"

"Right buddyroo." Cooter said as he ran back inside. A couple of minutes later, Cooter came back out. By that time, Bo stopped having the convulsion; however he was lying on the ground next to the General, unconscious. It was at least ten minutes before the ambulance arrived. Once there, the paramedics took over and began taking care of Bo. It didn't take them long to get him ready for transport to the hospital. Once ready, the ambulance drove off, leaving Luke and Cooter behind. Noticing the distressed look on his friend's face, Cooter put a reassuring hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Don't worry buddyroo, he'll be alright, you'll see."

"I just don't understand, he was fine yesterday."

"I don't know Luke, I just don't know. But don't worry, the doctor's will find out what's wrong with him and they'll fix it." Cooter said reassuringly.

Luke nodded before answering, "Yeah, yer right. I better go call Uncle Jesse and let him know."

"You can use my phone if ya want too." Luke nodded his thanks and went inside the garage to use the phone. Cooter followed Luke inside, neither of them aware of someone, with a nasty grin on their face, watching them from the distance.

At the farm, Jesse was sitting in his favorite chair, reading the Hazzard gazette, when the phone rang. Sitting his paper down, Jesse got up and walked over to the phone, answering it on the fourth ring. Clearing his throat, he spoke into the receiver.

"Hello, Duke Farm, Jesse Duke speaking." He said.

"_Uncle Jesse, I'm so glad yer there." _Luke said the distress clear in his voice. Jesse got a bad feeling when he heard the tone of his oldest nephew's voice.

"Luke, what's the matter? Is everything alright?" Jesse asked, knowing that from the tone of Luke's voice he and Bo wasn't in jail again, but what could be wrong, he didn't have the slightest clue.

"_No everything's not alright. Listen, I can't tell you over the phone, get to Tri County Emergency, and please hurry." _

"Alright, I'll get Daisy, and we'll be there soon."

"_Alright, see ya in a bit." _Luke said as he hung up. Turning around, Luke ran out of the garage and jumped in the General. Cooter jogged out of the garage and closed the doors and quickly locked them before running over to the General and getting in the passenger seat. Not wasting any time, Luke put the General in gear and tore away from the garage heading for the hospital.

It hadn't taken Jesse long to find Daisy since she was outside hanging laundry. Hearing her uncle come rushing out of the house, Daisy looked up instantly noticing the worried look on Jesse's face. Sitting down the shirt she was about to hang up, Daisy went over to Jesse.

"Uncle Jesse? What's the matter?" Daisy asked.

"I'm not sure, but Luke called and said we gotta get over to Tri County Emergency. He didn't say why though." Jesse replied. Daisy nodded and followed her uncle over to the pickup and got in the passenger's seat while Jesse got in the driver's seat. Not wasting any time, Jesse took off towards the hospital, still wondering what had happened.

By the time Jesse and Daisy arrived at the hospital, Luke and Cooter were already there, still waiting for word on Bo. Seeing the Duke Patriarch come in and Daisy close behind, Luke stood up and walked over to them.

"Luke, what happened? Are you alright?" Jesse asked, not noticing that Bo wasn't with them.

"It's not me, it's Bo." Luke said. "C'mon, let's sit down and I'll tell ya what happened." Luke said as he led Daisy and Jesse over to a couple of empty chairs. After they were all seated, Luke began to tell them what happened. By the time he was done, Daisy was in tears and Jesse was in shock. Jesse put his arm around Daisy's shoulders and hugged her in an attempt to comfort not only her, but himself as well.

Nothing else was said between the three Dukes and Cooter, at least not until a doctor came out.

It had been nearly four and a half hours after arriving at the hospital before a doctor finally came out with news on Bo. Luke was the first one standing, followed closely by Cooter, Jesse, and Daisy.

"How is he? How's my cousin?" Luke asked before the doctor could say anything.

"I take it your all here for Beauregard Duke?" The doctor asked, making sure he had the right family.

"Yes sir. He's my nephew." Jesse said before Luke could say anything. The doctor nodded and motioned for the Dukes and Cooter to follow him. They followed the elderly doctor down a few different hallways before stopping in front of a closed door. After opening the door to the small office room, the doctor allowed the Dukes and Cooter to go inside first before following them and closing the door behind himself.

"If you'll all have a seat, I'll begin." The doctor said, motioning to the four chairs behind the group. After everyone was seated, the doctor cleared his throat and began speaking. "My name is Dr. John Richardson. The reason I wanted you all to come back here was so I could tell you what we found out, or rather in this case didn't find out."

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked, not liking what the doctor had said.

"What I mean Mr. Duke, is that we're not sure why Beauregard had the convulsion. Can you tell me if he's been acting different or showing signs that he hasn't been feeling well?"

"I can't think of anything right off the bat." Jesse said. The doctor was about to say something when Luke interrupted him.

"Actually, he was complaining of a headache this morning, and the past couple of days he's been unusually tired, he was also kinda confused this morning, but I didn't think anything of it since I was waking him up. I figured he was just like that 'cause he was still half asleep." Luke explained. The doctor nodded his head and wrote what Luke had told him, down on a piece of paper in a folder Luke figured to be Bo's hospital records.

"Alright thank you. We're going to be running some more tests in a few minutes to see if we can figure out what is wrong with him. And from what you just told me, I think I have one possibility of what could be wrong, but he'd have to show more of the symptoms for me to know for certain. In the mean time, we'll monitor him and inform you if there are any improvements or not."

"What is the one possibility that could be wrong with him?" Luke asked.

"From what I can see right now, a good possibility would be poisoning. But what kind of poisoning it maybe is still unclear. But keep in mind that there is a chance that it's not poisoning, but it's something else." The Dukes and Cooter nodded, letting the doctor know they understood what he had told them.

"Thank you Dr. Richardson." Jesse said shaking the other man's hand. Luke, Daisy, and Cooter also shook the doctor's hand before standing up.

"You're welcome. If you'd like to visit Beauregard, he's in room 60. Just down the hall and to the right. First door on the left." Nodding, the Dukes and Cooter headed down the hall, looking for Bo's room.

* * *

**Ok, ya'll know what to do. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ya'll! I know this story hasn't been updated in a long time, reason being I got stuck with it. But here it is and sorry for the shortness, but I'm hoping the next chapter will be easier to write and longer too. In the meantime, enjoy the update!**

* * *

The Dukes and Cooter stood by Bo's bed and watched Bo, who was sound asleep. He looked slightly better then he had before, but still looked bad. The doctors had scheduled a tox scan to see exactly what was in Bo's system that wasn't supposed to be.

Since the Dukes and Cooter only had a short time to visit, they made every second count. Luke stood by Bo's side and held his cousin's hand.

"C'mon cousin, don't you dare give up. We're all here, me, Uncle Jesse, Daisy and Cooter." Luke said, trying to keep his voice strong. Jesse walked over to Bo's bed and stood beside Luke.

"Luke's right, you get better and when you come home, there'll be some crawdad bisque waitin' fer ya." Jesse said as he moved a strand of blonde hair out of Bo's face. Daisy stood next to Cooter, her head resting on his shoulder. Cooter had his arms around her back to provide comfort to her.

The Dukes and Cooter stayed with Bo until the doctor had them leave so they could do the tox scan on Bo. Everyone watched as the doctors wheeled Bo out of the room and down the hall. The Dukes and Cooter went back into the room to wait, praying that the results from the tox scan wouldn't be bad.

At that same moment, in a cabin in Hazzard Swamp, Bobby Baxter was planning something to take care of Luke, since he had helped send him to jail.

He had a picture of the Duke boys handing on the wall, and several darts lying on the table. He started throwing the darts at the picture, most of them hitting their targets.

"By the time I'm finished with them two, that old man and gal won't suspect half of their family was killed by me." Bobby said to himself with a nasty grin. Once he ran out of darts, Bobby got up and walked over to a closet near the master bedroom. Opening the door, Bobby looked through several items until he came across what he was looking for. Grinning, Bobby looked over the old handgun that had been passed down in his family for generations.

Opening the bullet chamber, Bobby took out a box of bullets and put one in each hole. Once the gun was loaded, Bobby put the gun in his waistband, and then hid it with his shirt. Sticking his hand back in the box of bullets, Bobby got out a small handful and put the bullets in his shirt pocket. Once that task was done, Bobby got out some rope and chains then shut the door. Going back to the table, Bobby started working on his plan to get Luke out of the way once and for all.

Back at the hospital, Bo's test results came back.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, " The doctor began to get the Dukes attention. "It appears that my suspicions were correct. Beauregard has indeed been poisoned. As of right now, we are still trying to determine what type of poisoning it is. However, because of the symptoms he has shown, it is a possibility it's arsenic poisoning. Nevertheless, be warned that it could be something else entirely."

"Poisoning?! Who would want to poison Bo? He's never done a thing to anyone!" Jesse said, clearly angry and worried.

"Mr. Duke, please calm down. Me and my team are doing everything we can to make sure your nephew recovers without any complications, but there's still a high possibility that he'll have some lasting effects of the poisoning and quite possibly permanent damage done. Until he wakes up and the poison is completely out of his system, we won't know for sure."

"How long will it take for the poison to leave his system?" Luke asked.

"With an antidote, it'd take several hours to a few days, without it it's very likely he'd die before his body had a chance to rid itself of the toxins. We're doing a few more tests to determine exactly what type of poisoning it is before we can even think of administering an antidote."

"How long until you know for sure?" Luke asked.

"The results should be in sometime tomorrow morning. Until then we are keeping Beauregard under 24-hour surveillance." Dr. Richardson said.

"I'm staying with Bo until he's released." Luke said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"Normally I wouldn't allow it, but because of the circumstances, I'll allow it this one time. However, if you cause any trouble, we'll be forced to kick you out." Dr. Richardson warned. Luke nodded his head in response, glad that his uncle didn't argue about it. Truth be told, Jesse also thought it a good idea for Luke to stay, knowing he would tell the doctors right away if something were to happen to Bo.

"Luke, I want you to rest up and take care of yourself. You won't be no good to Bo if you wear yourself out or make yourself sick." Jesse said.

"Yes sir Uncle Jesse." Luke said. Jesse nodded his head and together with Daisy and Cooter, they left the room. "We'll be back in the morning." Jesse said, stopping just outside the room.

"Okay." Luke replied. With that, Jesse turned and followed his niece and Cooter. When Luke and Bo were the only ones left, Luke sat down heavily in the chair closest to the bed. Picking up Bo's lifeless hand, Luke had to blink back tears that were forming in his blue eyes.

"You just gotta get well. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." Luke said in a quiet voice. The only response Luke got was the beeping of the heart monitor. With a sigh, Luke started his nightlong watch.


End file.
